Blocks
by Herobriiine
Summary: When two best friends, Anya and Lewis, get sucked into their game of Minecraft, they are determined to find the cause. Was it a science experiment? A strange phenomenon? Or, maybe, could it possibly be... the legendary Herobrine?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my story, Blocks. I know it sucks and isn't really long, but I'd appreciate it if you'd read it! Thanks a lot! -Anya

* * *

_They are good._

_They shall help me escape._

_They don't have a choice._

* * *

Anya and Lewis had been friends since Primary school. Both loved video games with a passion, especially one called _Minecraft_. They both played it for hours on end, even if they were ill. On this day in particular, a horrible thing happened. At first, they thought it reversible, but as time went by they knew finally realised that they would never get out. Unless they died.

The two pre-teens stood silently at the side of the road, patiently waiting for the younger's mother to pick them up from school. Lewis looked up and down the car park of the school, his hair brushing against the lithe skin of his neck in the afternoon breeze. Anya was stood beside him, his sandy-blond hair sitting on her shoulders. It wasn't long until the bright red car came into the car park, stopping right in front of them. Anya opened the door and shuffled over to the side. Lewis joined her in the back of the car.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" Anya's mum asked. The blond nodded, not thinking much of it. It was Friday, and she wanted to go home and play Minecraft with Lewis.

It only took 10 minutes to get home. Rain had been pouring for days on end, and a storm was now finally beginning to roll in over the horizon. As Anya and Lewis ran inside to escape the rain, they dropped their schoolbags at the front door. They went into Anya's room and (quite literally) threw themselves on the bed. They started up the Xbox, connected the controller, and began to play.

After what seemed like years of just running around and fighting mobs and mining, a drip of water fell from the ceiling. Their heads looked upwards. Another drop.

"Muuuuuumm! There's a leak in the roof!"

Anya's mother came through and looked up at the ceiling. There was, indeed, a leak. And with a thunderstorm at full effect outside, this was anything but good. Lewis turned to look at Anya, then back to the game. _It's probably nothing_, he thought. They silently continued to play.

And then, it happened.

There was a large flash of bright light. Lightning, maybe. But they weren't sure. Electricity jolted through Anya and Lewis's bodies, almost seeming to replace the blood in their veins. They must have blacked out, for the next time they were aware of their surroundings, the world was blocky.

High, hanging cliffs and large, vast oceans.

Long, scorching deserts and seemingly never-ending savannahs.

Arctic-temperature snowy forests and misty marshes.

Exotic mesas and dense jungles.

All made of blocks.

And that was when they realised.

They were not in the real world anymore.

They were within the game.

Anya turned to look at Lewis, staring at him in disbelief. "I- what- how...?" She could barely get those words out of her mouth. She was shaking. Lewis stared back at her, not saying a word. They didn't even have their character skins on. "I... do not have a clue." The boy replied, running his hand through his hair. Normal humans in a blocky world. Anya was quick to react. "Okay, well, first... we don't need to think about that! Lets just try and find some shelter." She set off toward some open plains. Lewis walked along behind her, trying to figure out what brought them here. And why.

Was it that lightning strike?

No, lightning would kill you.

Maybe it wasn't lightning.

Maybe it was...

"Herobrine."

Anya stopped dead in her tracks, her heels digging into the ground. She slowly turned around, trying to act as though she hadn't heard him. Oh, Notch, please no. "I-I'm sorry? Did you just say.."

"Herobrine. It's the only logical explanation." Lewis stated. That was all he could think of. They had seen him a few times in the past, yes, but that was it. Nothing this serious. Was it even possible for Herobrine to do this? "Lewis." Anya sighed, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Herobrine couldn't have done this. That's stupid. We're thinking of some science mumbo-jumbo here. Not bloody Herobrine!" She spun around and continued walking, leaving Lewis thoughtful.

There had to be some explanation. And Lewis was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Heeeyyy guys! Because I currently have the flu, and it was Halloween yesterday, I've been thinking of ideas for a new chapter (It's literally all I can do, lol;;;;). And wow! Here's the next chapter! Keep in mind the village has some differences from regular Minecraft villages. The villagers themselves are also a little different. Also... new character... sorta. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

"Goddamnit!"

Agony tore through Lewis's leg as he landed rather ungracefully in the sand. It wasn't a very good idea to try and jump off a 7-block-high wall, wearing no armor whatsoever. "Oh my Notch! Are you alright?" Anya cried, quickly sliding down the sandy bank. She had taken the... less dangerous path towards the village they had spotted a few minutes earlier. She checked her friend over for any visible wounds or bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just hurt my leg.."

"That's pretty obvious. It must hurt, yeah? Come on. Lets get to that village and see if they have some potions. Probably not, but it's worth a try."

She smiled softly, helping her friend to his feet. His leg didn't look broken, he must've just sprained his ankle or something like that.

Surprisingly, it only took a mere 5 minutes to walk to the village. It was rather big. A few houses and huts, a tavern/inn, a butcher's, a church, and a small store. They glanced at each other, and smiled. This seemed to be their lucky day... well, apart from the fact they had been trapped in a game against their will with no way to get out.

Lewis and Anya walked silently into the store. They had collected a few things for trading. Rotten flesh, gold nuggets, bones, and anything else they could find. They left the store with a few steaks and potions for each of them. "Hey, do you want to go to the inn? We still have a few gold nuggets, maybe we could get a room there." Lewis suggested, nodding his head towards the large building. Anya shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever.." As they went inside, they noticed a few villagers drinking at the bar. Well, what they assumed was the bar. After (finally) managing to book their room, Lewis went on upstairs. Anya turned to look back at the villagers, smiling. It was nice to see people having fun. But one of them caught her eye. Her smile faded as she inspected him. He was sitting at the end, next to the wall. He was hunched over, almost as if he was trying to hide. Suspicious, she thought.

He was like Anya and Lewis, in a sense. A normal person in a block word. But, as Anya had noticed, he was very different. He looked older than them, maybe a teenager. He had almost shoulder-length brown hair, which covered his piercing eyes. He wore a black cape, almost like a robe, that concealed (or rather, attempted to conceal) the teal short-sleeved shirt and dark purple jeans he wore. His eyes freaked the female out. It was almost as if they were contact lenses. They didn't seem... real.

It was then that Anya noticed she was staring, lost in her thoughts. She blinked, shook her head, and turned to look at the teen once more. And that's when he noticed he was staring right at her.

He smirked.

Anya turned, shaking, and walked silently upstairs. She could still feel his eyes on her. Ugh. How creepy, she thought. Such strange and odd people existed... Even so, she knew that she couldn't tell Lewis. He'd go batshit insane. So, she decided to keep it to herself for now. Maybe when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Hey guys! Character from last time isn't introduced at this time, but the next chapter. But, in this chapter, there is a clue as to who he is. Or rather, who he really is. For now, something to dwell on: Who is he, and what does he want? Is he friend? Foe? Or maybe... both?

* * *

The square, white sun rose steadily over the horizon.

Lewis had woken up first. After getting himself washed and cleaned up, he sat on the bed and took a book from one of the shelves that was nestled between the two beds. He glanced at the title, and winced.

_Herobrine: Fact or Fiction?_

Goddamnit. Well, maybe he could read just a little bit... He'd read a sentence or two of it, yes. Opening the book, his eyes drifted to the first letter word. And he began to read.

_Mention the name 'Herobrine' to any Minecrafter worth their cocoa beans and they'll laugh in your face. They'll tell you that the supposed Nether Prince is nothing but a myth who lives nowhere else but within tales designed to scare new players. But is he fictional or simply misunderstood?_

He stared at the page. This book sure started off well. But, from what he could see, it went from well-made, complete sentences into simple notes and then it turned to utter gibberish. Lewis shook his head. The person who wrote this must've been insane, he decided. Or, driven insane, at least. As the young male closed his book and tried to slide it back into it's place on the shelf, it wouldn't go all the way in. "Fricking hell.." Lewis muttered, taking the book out again. He got onto his knees, looking into the shelf.

Wedged between two books, hidden away at the back of the shelf, was a small notebook made of thin paper, bound together with string.

Curious, the sandy-haired boy removed the dusty, fragile book. He stared at it for a while. Scribbled on the cover in red ink was: 'Diary'. As he opened it on the first page, he noticed it was filled with notes and doodles. He scanned the first two pages, picking up every piece of information.

Day 1 - Arrived at village. The crater lies in the middle of the village. Destroyed part of a house. 3 people killed. Depth of crater undetermined.

Day 2 - Other craters spotted around island. Not as deep.

Day 3 - Sent miners down last night. Not come back yet.

Day 4 - Determined depth of crater - Nether(?)

Day 5 - Screaming from the crater. Some kind of mob?

[Drawing of a Spider]

Now Lewis was curious. He sat down on the floor beside the shelf, continuing to read. He learned that in this exact village, there was an earthquake/thunderstorm that made a crater appear in the middle of the village, killing some villagers. The Nether, or Hell, was apparently where it led. Oohh. He finally reached the last page.

Day 43 - This is my final entry. I'm shaking as I write this. Let me explain what happened.

We were down in the crater with some miners, and some guards. Lava was bubbling and boiling beneath us. One wrong step and we'd be dead. We found no trace of the other groups of miners being down there at all. We could hear the screaming and wailing under the lava... but it was as if there was a whole different world under there, under the lava. As we were talking about what could've happened to the others, we heard some groaning from the lava pit. There was an overwhelming smell of burning flesh as we turned. And there, rising up out of the fiery liquid... was Him. I almost screamed, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. He looked much different than what we had heard...

His hair was longer, almost down to his shoulders. His clothes were smoldering, burning. His skin was torn and bleeding. At some parts, bone was visible.

His eyes were just like we had been told. White... blazing white...

At last I found the courage to move, and I climbed as fast as I could up to the surface. I went into my room in the inn, this one, and came to scribble this down. Please, please... no one believes me... they think I'm lying... I'll leave this here for others to find... Notch, please help me...

Underneath was a drawing of 'Him' as the author had described.

Lewis's eyes widened.

Herobrine.

"Hey."

He yelped, quickly closing the book. "Oh... oh my Notch, you scared me, Anya.."

Anya was now awake, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, smiling softly.

"What're you reading?"

"Nothing... n-nothing. Really."

She chuckled softly.

"You really are a strange boy, Lewis."


End file.
